Many individuals wish to start their vehicles before they physically enter the car. For example, during cold weather conditions, it may be beneficial to start the vehicle while the user is still in his/her home, allowing the vehicle to warm up before the user gets into the vehicle. The present invention features a remote vehicle starter system for remotely starting a vehicle. The system features a wireless receiver module for installing in the vehicle. A cellular telephone can activate the receiver module, thereby starting the vehicle.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.